Day in the Life
by suchaphangirl
Summary: This is a firestickz fanfiction. I wanted to make this based off of Dan and Phil's "Day in the Life" London edition video they just posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Day in the Life**

**Chapter One:**

"Well, I've just texted crabstickz so maybe he'll want to hang out with us today, hopefully." Phil said as he was going through his Twitter mentions. He was finally filming 'day in the life' which he was doing with his best friend, Dan Howell. They had been waiting months to do film this and today was finally the day.

It was a Wednesday morning. Dan was sitting next to Phil on the couch in their lounge. Dan immediately looked up when Phil mentioned crabstickz also known as Chris Kendall. Chris was Dan's secret boyfriend. They had been dating each other for nearly a year now but no one knew of their relationship. They both agreed that it would be better if they didn't tell anyone, as they were both super famous Youtubers. They were afraid of how their fans would react if they came out. They wanted to tell their friends and family but they were also afraid that someone would let it slip.

"You texted Chris?" Dan asked. Phil looked over at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I thought it'd make the video a little more interesting." He said.

"Oh, right." Dan said. Dan was trying to act calm but he was screaming with excitement on the inside. Dan hadn't seen Chris in nearly two weeks. The last time he had seen Chris was for the Youtube gathering they went to. Phil raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Dan. Dan blinked a few times. "What?"

"Nothing." Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes playfully.

"So, where are we starting for our adventures today?" He asked.

It's been a couple of hours now. Dan and Phil had been out and about all day, they had been filming while they were off on their 'adventures' as Phil liked to call it. Dan and Phil had just finished shopping. They were walking out of the store.

"Oh look, Chris texted me back!" Phil said. Dan looked at him. "And he said he wants to hang out!"

"Yay! Friends!" Dan said. Phil let out a laugh.

Dan and Phil made their way to Chris's house. Dan was slightly nervous but he was more excited.

"We just made it to Chris's house!" Phil said. He was still filming.

"Hello." Chris said. "Welcome to my crib." He said. "You haven't seen my new house yet." Chris said. "Well, Dan has been here once, but you haven't."

"Nope." Phil said. Chris stepped aside and Phil went in first. Chris looked at Dan and smiled. Dan immediately walked over to him and hugged him. Chris hugged him back. Dan absolutely hated that he couldn't see Chris as much as he would have wanted but he knew that they couldn't see each other that much because of people not knowing about their relationship. Dan wanted to tell people about their relationship but Chris wasn't ready to let people know yet.

"I missed you." Chris said. Dan smiled. He pulled away from the hug.

"I missed you too." He said. "Two weeks is too long for me." Dan said.

"I know." Chris said. He gave Dan a kiss. "I'm glad Phil texted me today." He said.

"Me too." Dan said. He took a deep breath. "Too bad I can't stay long though." He said.

"Well, come on. We don't want Phil to get suspicious, now do we?" Chris said. Dan laughed. Chris gave him one last kiss before he let Dan inside. Chris gave them a quick tour of the house and now they were in Chris's bedroom. "Before either of you two ask. That One Direction poster was already there when I moved in." Chris said as he pointed that the big One Direction poster that was on his wall. Dan raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Chris.

"Really?" Dan asked as he looked at Chris.

"He says I can't take it down." Chris said. He shook his head.

Dan and Phil decided that they were going to go for drinks and luckily Chris decided to tag along which Dan was pleased about. The three boys were now sitting at a restaurant. Phil was sitting next to Chris while Dan was across from him. Dan was extremely jealous that Phil was sitting next to Chris but he didn't want to argue about it. He knew that Phil was close to Chris just as much as he was.

"Okay, so…" Dan started to say into Phil's camera. "Chris just pointed out that I still have a cat sticker on my arm…" Dan started to say. He pointed at the cat sticker on his arm. "From when Phil put one on my arm this morning." Dan said. "So I've been literally been walking around all day with a cat sticker on my arm." Dan said. Chris and Phil laughed at him. "Thanks Phil."

"No problem." Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes playfully.

Dan and Phil hung out with Chris for about an hour before they realized that it was starting to get dark.

"Thanks for joining us on our little adventure today Chris." Phil said as he looked over at him.

"Ah no problem." Chris said. "It was fun." He said. "I needed to get out anyways." Dan smiled.

"Unfortunately it's getting dark. We should probably head home." Phil said.

"No, don't leave me!" Chris said as he wrapped his arms around Phil and hugged him. Dan bit his lip as he filmed them. He didn't know why he was feeling so jealous. Dan hated that he was an easily jealous person.

Dan and Phil finally paid for their drinks.

"Goodbye Chris!" Phil said as he walked out of their restaurant.

"Bye!" Dan waved to him. Chris smiled as he looked at Dan. Dan looked at him one last time before they finally walked out of the restaurant. Dan sighed. It hadn't even been a minute since they walked out of the restaurant when Dan had received a text from Chris. Dan blinked a few times as he stared at his phone. He didn't expect Chris to text him this soon.

_Come back to mine tonight? ;) x _

Dan smiled as he read the text and immediately replied to him.

_I'll be there as soon as possible! Xx See you later! _

Dan glanced back at the restaurant. He spotted Chris through the window and smiled as he watched Chris, who was probably reading Dan's text.

He could already tell that tonight was going to be an interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Phil, I'm going out." Dan said as he walked into the lounge, where Phil was sitting on the couch. It's only been an hour since Dan and Phil had finished hanging out with Chris. It was now 10 o' clock at night. Dan didn't want to wait too long before he went back to Chris's. Phil looked up from staring at the TV and blinked a few times as he looked at Dan. Dan bit his lip as he looked at Phil. He hoped that Phil wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "We just got home an hour ago."

"I know but I'm going to meet up with an old friend from school." Dan lied. "We've been talking on Facebook and he just moved into the London area." He said. "I'll probably be back in a few hours, if not; I'll just end up staying at his house."

"Okay." Phil said. "Text me if you need anything." He said. Dan smiled.

"Thanks." He said. "See you later." He said. Dan waved and then he walked out of the lounge.

Dan immediately went straight to Chris's house. Dan walked up to the porch as soon as he was there. He took a deep breath before he finally knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes before Chris finally opened the door. Dan looked up and smiled as soon as he saw him. Chris smiled right back at him. Dan flung his arms around Chris's neck and hugged him. Chris laughed and wrapped his arms around Dan. Dan closed his eyes as he hugged Chris.

"Nice to see you too." Chris said. He chuckled.

"You have no idea how much I held back today." Dan said. They finally pulled away.

"I know baby." Chris said. "But now we're alone and you don't have to hold back anymore." He said. Dan smiled. "Come on." Chris said. He grabbed Dan's hands and pulled him into the house. Chris shut the door behind him. Dan turned and looked at him.

"Oh…I told Phil that I was meeting up with an old friend from school. I said I would be gone for a few hours but I also said that I might stay at his house." Dan said. "So, if you want, I could sleep over." He said.

"Of course I want that." Chris said. He reached over and gently grabbed Dan's hand. Dan smiled and walked over to him. Chris wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a kiss. Dan immediately kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around Chris's neck. Chris lifted Dan up and started to carry him to his bedroom. Dan wrapped his legs around Chris's waist as Chris continued to carry him. They finally made it to Chris's bedroom. Chris gently lay Dan down on the bed and crawled on top of him, finally breaking the kiss. Dan took deep breaths as he stared at Chris.

"Jesus Christ, Chris." Dan said. Chris smiled as he looked down at him.

"It's been a while." He said. Dan let out a laugh.

"Clearly." He said with a little smirk. Chris laughed.

"Shut up. I can't help it." He said. He leaned down and kissed Dan. Dan smiled as he kissed him back. Chris pulled away from the kiss and slid off of Dan and sat beside him. Dan stayed lying down though. "Oh...Our one year anniversary is coming up, by the way." Dan said. Chris looked down at him but didn't say anything. "In a month." Dan added. He looked up at Chris.

"And?" Chris asked. Dan frowned. He sat up on his elbows.

"And?" He asked. Chris rolled his eyes. "Chris, this is important." Dan said.

"Dan, you know I'm not one of those types of guys." Chris said.

"So, you don't want to do anything special?" Dan asked, a little disappointed.

"No, I'll do something special if you want to." Chris said. "I just don't think that it's a big deal." He said. Dan lay back down and sighed. "You didn't let me finish." Chris said. "I don't think it's important or a big deal or anything but I know that it's important to you so if you want to do something then I'll be up for it." He said. Dan looked up at him. "I'm not saying that I don't care. I'm happy that we've been together for a year. I really am." Chris said.

"I guess we all have our different opinions." Dan said as he stared at the ceiling.

"You should be one to know about opinions." Chris joked.

"Shut up!" Dan said. He pushed Chris playfully. Chris laughed.

"I love you." He said. Dan looked at him and smiled.

"It feels like it's been forever since I've heard you say that." Dan said. Chris smiled. "And I love you too."

"Good, you better." Chris joked. Dan laughed and shook his head.

It was already the next morning. Dan was up and wide awake at 11 o' clock. He was normally usually never up this early. Dan was lying in Chris's bed, shirtless. Chris had already been up and was not in the room when Dan had woken up. Dan let out a yawn as he stretched his arms. He reached over and grabbed his phone from Chris's bedside table.

Dan sat there on his phone for about 15 minutes by himself. He didn't even hear Chris walk in. Chris looked up and smiled when he saw that Dan was finally awake. Chris had been up since 9 o' clock in the morning.

"Already on that phone of yours?" Chris asked. Dan immediately looked up and smiled when he saw Chris.

"Well, what can I say?" Dan asked. He shrugged his shoulders. Chris chuckled. He walked over towards the bed. Chris leaned down, resting his hand on the bed as he kissed Dan. Dan smiled and kissed him back. He gently rested his hands on Chris's neck. They kissed for a few seconds before Chris finally pulled away. He sat down next to Dan. "How long have you been up?" Dan asked.

"Since 9 o' clock." Chris said. Dan stared at him.

"How do you do it?" Dan asked. Chris looked at him. "How do you get up so early and…?"

"Maybe it's because I don't stay up until 3 a.m." Chris said. Dan pouted.

"Leave me alone." He whined. Chris laughed at him.

"I don't want you to go home." He said. He lay down and rested his head on Dan's lap. Dan smiled and rubbed Chris's back. "I don't care what Phil says. I'm keeping you." Chris said. Dan laughed. "I won't let you leave."

"That's totally fine with me." Dan said. Chris looked up at him and smiled.

"I like having you around." Chris said. "It gets lonely sometimes." He pouted.

"Well, don't worry; I'll stay as long as you want me to." Dan said.

"Guess you're stuck here forever." Chris said. Dan laughed at him.

"I'm fine with that too!" He said. "Hold on, let me text Phil and let him know that I'm actually at yours." Dan said.

**To: Phil**

**From: Dan**

_I stopped by Chris's place and I might stay here for a bit. Text me if you need anything. See you later! :) _

Phil blinked a few times as he read the text from Dan. He didn't know what was going on with him but he knew that something was going on and he knew that Chris was involved too. Phil sighed and erased the text from Dan. He bit his lip as he stared at the TV that was on even though he wasn't paying attention to it. Phil wanted to know what was going on. He finally decided to call PJ, to see if he knew anything.

"Hey Phil!" PJ said when he answered his phone. Phil smiled.

"Hey Peej, sorry for calling so randomly but I need to ask you something."

"It's cool. What's up?" PJ asked. Phil sighed.

"Do you think there's anything going on with Chris and Dan?" He asked.

"Uh, what do you mean?" PJ asked. Phil frowned.

"I don't know. I just think there's something going on between them." He said.

"What makes you say that?" PJ asked. "I mean…They have been acting a little weird with each other but…"

"That's exactly what I mean." Phil said. "We were with Chris yesterday and it just wasn't the same as it usually is. I'm probably jumping to conclusions but I think they're dating." He said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." PJ said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure they're coming?" Phil asked PJ. They were now sitting at Starbucks, waiting for Dan and Chris. It was a few hours later since Phil had called and talked to PJ about Dan and Chris. PJ had talked to Dan and Chris earlier and they were all meeting up. They decided that they were going to confront Chris and Dan about being in a relationship. Dan and Chris had no idea that they were planning this either.

"I'm positive Phil. Chris just texted me like 15 minutes ago." PJ said.

"What if we say the wrong thing and they'll hate us forever?" Phil asked.

"It'll take a lot to get Chris to hate you." PJ said. Phil raised his eyebrows.

"And how would you know that?" He asked. PJ looked at him.

"You ask a lot of questions." He said. Phil laughed.

"I can't help it! I'm a curious person. You should know that." He said. PJ rolled his eyes playfully. He looked over and sat up when he saw Dan and Chris walking up to Starbucks. "What are you looking at?" Phil asked when he saw PJ. PJ blinked a few times and looked over at PJ. "Do you see them?"

"Yeah. They're coming in right now." PJ said. Chris opened the door. He let Dan in first.

"Such a gentlemen." PJ heard Dan say, followed by Chris laugh. Dan looked over and smiled when he saw PJ and Phil. He waved at them. PJ waved back to him. "I'll get our coffees." Dan said to Chris.

"Alright. You know what I want?" Chris asked. Dan nodded.

"Of course I do." He said. Chris smiled. Dan returned the smile and then he walked over to the counter. Chris sighed and then he finally walked over to the table where PJ and Phil were sitting at.

"Hey." Chris said when he walked up to the table. PJ smiled as he looked up at Chris. Both PJ and Phil stood up and gave Chris a friendly hug. "Dan's getting our coffees so he'll be over in a few minutes." Chris said as they sat down. PJ nodded. Chris, PJ and Phil waited for Dan for a couple of minutes before he finally came over with two coffees in his hands. He handed Chris his coffee and then he sat down next to him.

"So, what's up?" Dan asked as he looked at PJ and Phil. Chris looked over at Dan.

"Well, there's something we need to ask you guys." Phil said.

"Ask us about what?" Chris asked nervously as he looked back at PJ.

"I didn't really think about this until when Phil pointed it out earlier." PJ said.

"Look, are you two in a relationship?" Phil asked. PJ raised his eyebrows as he looked at Phil. Dan's eyes went wide with shock.

"What would make you think we were in a relationship?" Chris asked, trying to stay calm.

"The way that you two were acting yesterday when we hung out together." Phil said. Dan stared at him. "I don't know. You just seemed a lot closer than usual." He said. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing." Phil said. "And then Dan said he was staying at yours when he sent me the text."

"We haven't seen each other in two weeks. We just wanted to hang out." Chris said.

"You can be honest with us." PJ said. "We won't care if you are dating." He said. Chris sighed and looked over at Dan.

"Dan?" Chris asked. Dan blinked a few times and looked at him.

"Okay, you know what, we are dating." Dan said as he looked at PJ and Phil.

"Dan!" Chris hissed. Dan looked back at him.

"No, Chris, I'm tired of hiding." He said. "It's been nearly a year. I can't keep hiding like this." Dan said. Chris sighed and looked away from him. Dan rolled his eyes. Phil raised his eyebrows as he looked at them back and forth.

"So, you are dating?" He asked. Dan looked at him.

"Yes and we didn't want to tell anyone. We thought it'd be better if we kept it a secret." He said.

"You could have told us." PJ said. "You shouldn't have had to keep it a secret." He said. Chris looked at him.

"It's not just you and Phil that we have to worry about." He said. "Our subscribers are fucking crazy when it comes to this stuff. You see how they are."

"They don't want me dating Chris." Dan said. "They'd much rather see me be dating Phil." He said. Chris nodded. "If they ever found out that me and Chris were dating…All the Phan shippers would have gone crazy." Dan said.

"Dan, who cares about the Phan shippers?" Phil asked. Dan sighed. "People ship all of us together." He said. "People ship me and PJ together." He said. PJ blinked a few times as he looked at him.

"This is creepy considering I only see you as a brother." PJ said. Phil looked at him.

"I know but I'm trying to make a point here." He said.

"Right, okay." PJ said. Phil chuckled. PJ sighed and then he looked back at Dan and Chris. "Seriously guys. Who cares what people on the internet say? You may be famous Youtubers that have a lot of subscribers but that shouldn't stop you from being happy and being a couple." PJ said. "I mean…I know that it must be a lot harder as you're both gay but there are supporters out there. Me and Phil support you." PJ said. Phil nodded. "If your subscribers did care about you at all they wouldn't care about who you dated." He said. Dan looked down at his hands. Chris bit his lip as he looked over at Dan.

"Dan, I'm sorry." Chris said. Dan nervously looked over at him. "They're right. I know you've wanted to tell everybody since the beginning but I was holding us back." Chris said. "I…I really do want to tell everybody." He said.

"Really?" Dan asked with excitement. Chris smiled and nodded.

"Obviously we're going to have haters but they'll be some people that support us." He said. Dan took a deep breath.

"So, it took nearly a year and Phil and PJ to get you to realize that?" He asked jokingly.

"Hey!" Chris pouted. PJ laughed at him. Chris rolled his eyes playfully.

"This means we don't have to wait another two weeks to see each other again." Dan said.

"Thank fucking God." Chris said. "That was getting annoying." Dan laughed.

Dan, Chris, Phil and PJ were at Starbucks for nearly a half an hour before they finally decided that it was time to go.

"Thanks for calling us." Dan said as they all stood up.

"No problem." Phil said. "Dan, are you going with Chris?"

"Of course." Dan said. He smiled as he looked at Chris. "I don't know how long I'll be gone though so I'll text you later."

"Dan, you can stay with him as long as you want. Just let me know when you're coming home." Phil said. Dan nodded.

"Thanks Phil." He said. He gave Phil a hug. Dan and Chris said goodbye to Phil and PJ and then they walked out of Starbucks.

"Well, that was eventful." Chris said. Dan laughed and looked at him.

"Yeah, geez...Tell me about it." He said. Chris reached over and grabbed Dan's hand. Dan smiled as he held onto Chris's hand. He glanced around and saw some people staring at them, but he didn't care.

Dan and Chris decided to walk around town for a couple of hours before they went back to Chris's house.

"It was so nice being able to hold your hand today while we were out." Dan said as they walked into Chris's house.

"I know." Chris said. "It was also nice not worrying about what other people were saying or thinking about us." He said. Dan looked at him and smiled. He bit his lip. Chris looked over at him as well.

"How are we going to confront the internet about this?" Dan asked.

"Well, we could always do it the easy way…Just make a video about it." Chris said.

"Hm, yeah…I suppose we could do that. I guess it would be a lot better than just tweeting something or writing a blog post about it." Dan said. Chris nodded in agreement. They went to the living room and sat down on the couch. "I'm a bit afraid to go online now." Dan said. Chris frowned and looked over at him.

"Why?" Chris asked. "Because of what people might be saying?" He asked. Dan nodded.

"Don't worry about them, Dan. It's like what Phil and PJ said earlier…Who cares about what people on the internet are saying? The only thing that matters here is our happiness. And, to be honest, I'm happy that we're out now. I know I was an idiot about it before but…I don't want to hide anymore. You were right before. It does feel a lot better." Chris said. Dan smiled as he looked at Chris. He took a deep breath and nodded.


End file.
